Like a Brother
by Theyomamajokester
Summary: The day Tomoko came into the loud house was the day she fell in love with a white-haired boy. He shared his love with everyone in the house evenly and equally. But his love was different from all the boys who faked the good-boy act, as he was quite honest in using his love. She had no real intention of dating the boy, at least until she heard a conversation she eavesdropped on.


**Theyomamajokester in the house and I own nothing.**

 **Like a brother: Chapter 1**

She crept upon the opposite side of Lincoln's door. Darkness surrounded her as nothing was heard but the _flickering_ of a PS4 remote. Tomoko was a transfer student for the moment and had another month to go before she passed her English course. But of course, she was very talented in English. She purposely flunked her English grades in order to get a transfer, thinking she will meet hot guys in the U.S.A

 _I just want a peek before I go to sleep,_ she thought. The only girl up and awake at the loud house was Tomoko Kuroki. With Lincoln's door being one that creaks every millimeter, it caused her mission complications. Attempting to take another step, she heard a creak come from under her.

 _Creek_

After the creek, the remote stopped producing sound. Aware that someone was outside of his door, Lincoln turned the T.V off and quickly signaled Clyde to follow his lead. They both motioned their bodies to lay on the bed without making a sound.

Unaware that both boys knew of someone outside the door, Tomoko proceeded to the front of the door and stood with her head against the door.

"Who do you think it is Lincoln?" whispered Clyde. The whisper was very silent and didn't even measure up to a bobby pin drop, yet Lincoln knew what he said from reading his lips.

"I don't know? But I think it's my mom" Lincoln observed.

"How do you think that?"

"Well, she doesn't know where the creak spots are" Lincoln answered.

After about five minutes of waiting for any other sound, nothing was heard of. They let their guard down for the time being.

"Sorry, I guess I was just skeptical" Lincoln apologized half-heartedly. Tomoko could hear them from this point.

"That's okay, but I want to go to bed now... I KNOW! let's talk about our crushes" Clyde suggested. Hearing that made Tomoko flush brightly red.

 _Should I really be listening to these two talk? I mean I am awkward and watch people have sex over a roof, so this is nothing new… Right?_ she thought.

"You already know that I like Ronnie Ann so there is nothing for me to talk about"

"Well, there is that girl who transferred from Japan. She arrived about three days ago and you already treat her like a sister. Wait! Do you think she was the one outside of the door?" Tomoko produced a cold sweat from Clydes question

"No, she can't be that lucky to make it up the hallway without me knowing. I know where every creak in the floor is, and I doubt she would learn them all within two nights and three days." Tomoko smiled at his compliment, or at least that is how she saw it. "And the reason I treat her like a sister is that she kind of reminds me of Lucy in a way, but much more cute." Tomoko froze in shock of his words.

"Really, so do you have a thing for her? Or do you think she's just cute?" after that question was asked, Tomoko leaned her head against the door with more pressure to hear the answer without mistake.

"Well, when I saw her at first, her eyes were baggy and I thought it looked sort of pretty on her. But the other day she washed her face and I saw that she looks prettier without the baggie eyes. But it does bother me that she is lonely." Lincoln pointed out. Tomoko raised an eyebrow at his last words.

"How is she lonely?"

"I notice that she sits at the breakfast and supper table like she doesn't belong with us. I want her to feel like she's at home. And she's on a totally different level of loneliness than Lucy because Lucy at least knows she has someone to turn to when she's in trouble. I don't think Tomoko has anyone to turn to. Plus she blends into the atmosphere better than Lucy which scares me but impresses at the same time. I hate seeing her look down at the floor, and instead want her to enjoy herself with the rest of the family. I think she is suffering with emotional problems right now so I don't want to dig too deep into it because it might be from the stress of being far away from home, but I really think she would fit in with us" Lincoln answered.

"WOW" Clyde yawned in awe. "I think I am going to close my eyes and head to my dreams"

"Okay" Lincoln agreed. The main reasoning for his agreeance was because he didn't want to have to go through an all-night lecture on why Clyde was in love with his sister.

As the two boys fell into a slumber, Tomoko was frozen still in shook.

 **Day 4 End.**

 **26 Days left.**


End file.
